Nobita's Little Star Wars
Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars (のび太の宇宙小戦争 (リトルスターウォーズ) Doraemon: Nobita no Ritoru Sutā Wōzu) is the 6th installment of the Doraemon feature films. It was released in Japan on March 16th, 1985. Plot Papi, the tiny president of a faraway planet, escapes to Earth to avoid being captured by the military forces that took over. Nobita is making a space movie with Gian and Suneo. After Nobita accidentally destroys the set, both Suneo and Gian "fire" him. Nobita goes to Doraemon to help him create a space movie. Failed at asking Dekisugi to help (who is asked to join by Gian and Suneo), they instead ask Shizuka for help, who prefers to make a movie about dolls, disappointing Nobita. Shizuka uses her favorite rabbit doll for the filming, but it disappears after she and the others are distracted. After Nobita's mother rediscovers the doll, Doraemon, Nobita, and Shizuka find Papi inside it, who explains that he is the president of Pirika planet, which is currently suppressed by a dictator named General Gilmore. Becoming a top target for Gilmore, Pirika is transported to Earth for safety. He is offered shelter in Shizuka's doll house. Later, Gilmore's top officer, Dorakorule, leads an attack on Gian and Suneo's set. Learning that Dorakorule is spying on anyone who hide Papi, Nobita and his friends hide themselves from the spies (taking form of fireflies) and create a hideout in Shizuka's house, which doubles as a factory for weapon-making. However, the hideout is subsequently raided, Shizuka is kidnapped, and the "Size-Changing Flashlight" (used to shrink Nobita and his friends) is taken, leaving the others stuck at their form. Papi offers himself to be taken in exchange for Shizuka's safety, which Dorakorule accepted. Papi's pet dog, Rokoroko arrives but is too late to save Papi. After explaining about himself, he, Nobita, and his friends go to Pirika to save Papi. They arrive at Pirika's ring system and find the Freedom Party's hideout, where Papi and Rokoroko originated. They receive information about Papi's planned execution the next day and proceed to stage his rescue; Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, and Rokoroko travel to Pirika using a spaceship, while Shizuka and Suneo guard the ring system. Shizuka and Suneo manage to fend off the military army and proceed to help the others. They arrive at the planet, but are raided and are almost drowned in the sea until they mysteriously return to their normal size. Meanwhile, Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, and Rokoroko arrive with the secret Freedom Party's hideout in the planet, but are captured by General Gilmore. They are sentenced execution, but eventually grown back to their normal size and meet up with Shizuka and Suneo, realizing that they had passed the flashlight's power limit. They proceed to battle the military army and when Gilmore tries to escape, he is captured by the Pirika's citizens. Saying goodbye to Papi, Nobita and his friends go back to Earth. Key Characters *Papi *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Doraemon Cast Music *Doraemon no Uta (opening theme) *Shounen Ki Performed by: Tetsuya Takeda Trivia *The title is a homage to Star Wars series.vi:Nôbita và cuộc chiến vũ trụ External links *Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars (film) at Anime News Network Encyclopedia Category:Doraemon films